


Savior

by agdhani



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Savior

He rubbed the back of his aching head without opening his eyes.

This is all my fault.

It wasn’t really…it wasn’t anyone’s fault, at least no one mortal…but John had been sent here to fix things. The master of guilt, when her hand slipped from his, he knew he had failed.

I can scream. I wonder if that would help? I need to figure this out…what I did wrong…

But he hadn’t done anything wrong. That was the problem. The spell had been flawless, the ingredients, the words, the intention behind it exactly how it should have been…but it hadn’t worked.

Was the situation ever going to get better for her? Not bloody likely, unless he could find that blasted demon and send it straight to the hell from which it had been conjured and rid her soul of its influence.

One thing was certain, he did not want to know how this situation could get any worse.

He reached absently for the blade he’d dropped on the ground, wondering how it would feel to be in her place…how it would feel to drag the knife across his palm. Oh, he knew how possession felt; he’d done it to himself before, but that had been his choice. This certainly hadn’t been hers.

Startled by a sound, he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room. Where the bloody hell am I? Not the hotel he remembered...this was somewhere dark…foreboding…stinking of sulphur and rotting things, the ground slippery and sticky and dark purple red with the decomposition of the dead. His hands were covered with the filth, filth he realized was all over his clothes, matted into his hair, dripping from the ancient stone blade his fist was wrapped around.

What the hell?

Something slithered past his feet and reared up before him. A shadow of death and decay, a thing of blackness and bone within whose maw he heard her scream.

Bloody hell…!

He could not see her, but he could feel her reaching to him from the void as she screamed his name, a heart-breaking, gut wrenching sound that tore through the fog of pain and self-loathing and spurred him to action.

I can’t let this happen.

Empty hand out stretched, reaching back for her, he scrambled to his feet one last time, and with the dagger poised, he lunged. Ancient words of long dead languages erupted in a cry of determination.

His hand found hers. The shadow bellowed, shuddered, and screeched as if in the throes of death. The world shook…

And John’s lunge deposited him on dewy spring grass with her in his arms, buried beneath his shielding body.

The newness of life had won. The shade of death had been thrown back. And this time…this time he had saved one child from hell.

So why couldn’t he save Astra?


End file.
